mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaiō-ken
|universe=Dragon Ball }} Kaiō-ken (界王拳, World King Fist) is 's down special move in Super Smash Flash 2. When a Kaiō-ken is successfully performed, Goku will tint himself with a crimson tone and it will power up his current moveset, making him stronger, faster and more deadly than the regular Goku, but not nearly as powerful as Super Saiyan Goku. To activate Kaiō-ken Goku in 0.7, you must press and hold down the special move button down for a certain amount of time. The time taken is shorter if Goku has higher damage and the duration of Kaiō-ken is also increased. For him to activate the Kaio-Ken 0.8a and onwards, he lets out energy and any opponent that comes in contact with it will have Goku activate it and take about 3% damage. Goku starts taking 1% of damage in just a half of a second (so by 10 seconds of playing as him you'll have 20%), and more unfortunately, Goku doesn't gain any kind of knockback resistance. On the upside, he gets a new side special move, Kaiō-ken Attack, and he was able teleport twice when doing Instant Transmission in v0.7, but in v0.8a and onwards, he will only do it once, and his Kamehameha automatically reaches the third charging state. In v0.7, Goku would have to do his down special again to return to his former self, but from v0.8a onwards, he has to not do any attack for a while to return to normal. In v0.8, Goku can only power-up when his energy makes contact with an opponent. After that, he must do a chain of attacks to maintain the transformation, because the transformation will disappear if he attacks too late. He also starts taking damage much more quickly. His Kamehameha cannot be fully charged, but immediately turns into the third stage of a charged Kamehameha. It can't become a fully-charged Kamehameha, however. Also, his smash attacks come out almost instantaneously. Origin Kaiō-ken is one of the techniques created by King Kai , the other being the Genkidama. He taught this technique to Goku while he was training in the other World. As a result of the Kaiō-ken, Goku's base Ki level, as well as his strength and speed, are greatly increased for an instant, however, he later learns to increase the effect of the Kaiō-ken to higher multiplications. When he first mastered the Kaiō-ken, the furthest he could handle was the Kaiō-ken x4, but through training at 100x gravity and then later with his dramatic strength increase after his fight with Captain Ginyu he was able to withstand astounding multiplications of the Kaiō-ken attack, such as Kaiō-ken x10. The highest multiplication for the Kaiō-ken ever seen was the Kaiō-ken x20, which Goku used against Frieza. However, after becoming Super Saiyan, Goku discontinued using Kaio-Ken since the Super Saiyan transformation largely overshadows it. The technique however has its substantial flaws, such as if the user multiplies their base ki too much, the uprise of ki could easily obliterate them, or severely damage their body, as it did Goku's; after taking the Kaiō-ken x4 to overpower Vegeta's Galick Gun, Goku's entire body was thrashed, and he could barely move without hurting himself. Gallery Kaio-Ken 1.png|Goku unleashing his energy in order to become Kaiō-ken Goku. File:Goku_downspecialstance.gif|Kaiō-ken Goku's first early design in SSF2. Goku_downspecialstance0.7.gif|Kaiō-ken Goku's second early design in SSF2. Trivia *(v0.8) To make Kaiō-ken look redder, do a Team Battle with Goku on the red team. Once you are in the battle, go Kaiō-ken and Goku appears redder. For a yellowish Kaiō-ken, repeat the process, but have Goku on the green team, and being on blue team makes Kaiō-ken look purple. *His taunt makes him invincible as he is taking no damage and is not being affected by hazards or items. *Even though charging this move does no damage, if its used near a player who is shielding, the shield starts to break. *Goku has a pallete in v0.9 which gives him an appearance similar to Kaiō-ken. Category:Special moves Category:Dragon Ball universe Category:Down special moves Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Transformations Category:Attacks